Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling
Indianapolis, IN |music = DXW Adrenaline: "Adrenaline V.1" by Purity DXW Unleashed: "Faster" by Kid Ink DXW SNF: "Friction" by Imagine Dragons |brands = Both Adrenaline & Unleashed |ceo = Torrin Fluker |founded = 10.27.2015 |folded = |parent = Extreme Madness Wrestling |founder = Torrin Fluker |key_people = Torrin Fluker |owner = Torrin Fluker |president = Torrin Fluker |booker = Torrin Fluker Theo Clardy |formerly = N/A |shows = Monday: DXW Adrenaline Friday: DXW Unleashed Saturday before PPV: DXW Saturday Night Fights |premiered = Adrenaline: November 2, 2015 Unleashed: November 6, 2015 Saturday Night Fights: November 28, 2015 |episodes = Adrenaline: 25 episodes Unleashed: 25 episodes Saturday Night Fights: 7 episodes |employees = Owner/Chairman: Torrin Fluker C.O.O.: Theo Clardy General Manager: Dario Cueto General Manager for Women: Ran Kotobuki |website = Official DXW FB Page Official DXW FB Group }} This fed, DXW, is the mixture of original and fantasy indie league located in Indianapolis who enters the 6-sided ring. And it was created by Torrin Fluker on October 27, 2015. History of DXW On 2014 and 2015, Torrin Fluker looks at the other E-Feds; NEW (New Era of Wrestling), TTC (Titans Training Center), WWE-TV (World Wrestling Entertainment Television), ECCW (East Coast CAW Wrestling), EMW (Extreme Madness Wrestling), ACWI (Asylum Championship Wrestling, Inc.), NXT Wrestling (Next Generation Wrestling), and others on Facebook. On October 27, 2015, Torrin created his E-Fed; DXW, Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling. This league takes place in Indianapolis, Indiana; including Hinkle Fieldhouse for DXW Adrenaline, and Indiana Farmers Coliseum for DXW Unleashed and DXW Saturday Night Fights. Torrin decided the arena will take place including Adrenaline on Hinkle Fieldhouse, and Unleashed and Saturday Night Fights on Indiana Farmers Coliseum. For DXW, this league contains with two things: *DXW Stage with Titantron looks like this. *DXW 6-Sided Ring looks like this. Partnership of DXW and EMW If he's a big fan of EMW before and after DXW was created, Torrin and DXW will join forces with Theo Clardy and EMW as their partnership. And for the record, Torrin named Theo a Chief of Operations of DXW. DXW Shows DXW Adrenaline DXW Adrenaline is the Monday night series event in DXW. Location: Hinkle Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, IN Theme Song: "Adrenaline V.1" by Purity Commentators: Tony Schiavone, Nigel McGuinness, Matt Striker, & Vampiro DXW Unleashed DXW Unleashed it the Friday night series event in DXW. Location: Indiana Farmers Coliseum in Indianapolis, IN Theme Song: "Faster" by Kid Ink Commentators: Mauro Ranello, Josh Matthews, The Pope (Elijah Burke), & Taz DXW Saturday Night Fights DXW Saturday Night Fights is the one-month Saturday night event before Sunday's Pay-Per-View. Location: Indiana Farmers Coliseum in Indianapolis, IN Theme Song: "Friction" by Imagine Dragons Commentators: Nigel McGuinness, Matt Striker, Vampiro, & Taz DXW Rosters Male Rosters Female Rosters DXW Stables Male Stables Female Stables Mixed Stable DXW Alumni ''click here'' DXW Champions DXW Extreme Hall of Famers The legendary wrestlers who been inducted to DXW Extreme Hall of Fame. DXW Staffs DXW Management DXW Officials (Referees) DXW Commentators DXW Ring Announcers DXW Interviewers DXW Pay-Per-Views Season 1 Season 2 DXW Specials DXW One Night Stand Special Series Category:Destruction of Xtreme Wrestling Category:Federations formed in 2015 Category:2015